


Best Moments Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Moments, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells Steve his best moments of his life of living in Hawaii, What's Steve's?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Best Moments Of My Life:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve his best moments of his life of living in Hawaii, What's Steve's?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were relaxing in their chairs, by the ocean, of their beachfront property. The Blond said this with a smile, "The Best Moments of living here is having Grace with me, & the moment you came into my life with such force", The Handsome Brunette smiled, cause he was glad to hear that. Danny also was looking at him with such love too, It nearly took his breath away.

 

Steve thought back to when everything had started, & he became a little emotional. The Five-O Commander composed himself, but it was too late, Danny noticed it, & asked, "Babe, What's wrong ?", He had concern etched into his face, & expression. The Former Seal knew that he couldn't lie to his lover, & he could tell, So, Steve decided to be honest, & he took a deep breath, & let it out, He looked at his lover, & said what was from his heart.

 

"Danny, I was just thinking back to when we formed this taskforce, I never thought I would find something that I was actually good at, & thay I would make a difference, I never thought that I would find love again, One of my best moments was you coming into my life, & I fell in love with you soon afterwards", The Loudmouth Detective smiled big, as Steve made that confession.

 

The other moment was when you let me be part of your children's lives, I will always cherish that, cause I love them, as if they were my own, & like they were my own. _You_ gave me a family, I **_could never_** repay you for that, I am so grateful to you, You know that I would protect you,  & the kids with my entire being, Don't you ?", He knew that he was rambling, but he couldn't help it.

 

The Former New Jersey Native kissed him, which took the hunky man by surprise, & Steve asked him, "What's that for ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Cause you were honest with me, I do know that you would protect me, Gracie, & Charlie", He was speaking of & for his children. He added, "This moment here, It's going on the top of my list", Steve pecked him on the lips, "Mine too", he said, as he smiled brightly, & they walked hand in hand back to the house.

 

The End.


End file.
